Another High School Hell
by Dead-N-Gone
Summary: New school, new problems. Two new freshmen freshwomen come and shake things up. He comes the twist: the one in a skirt isn't supposed to be in a skirt! SLASH in later chapters. Don't like don't read!


**Summary:** Yep, another AU high school fic. DEAL WITH IT!!!! Boring high school problems: Bullies, homework, relationships, that sort of thing. But what happens when new students come? And one of them is in a skirt! Better than it sounds...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto characters ::sobs:: Y.Y I only own my OCs but I don't own myself…. Odd…

**Warning:** Rated "M" because I don't want to get in trouble. :\ Umm… cross-dressing, abuse, slash, adult language, adult themes (I think), cutting, and some other stuff that I'm too lazy think of.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Mornings Suck**_

A streak of sunlight came through the black drapes of the equally black room. The sunlight landed on an abnormally pale face that winced. '_Damn light! I thought I closed those drapes.'_ the scarlet redhead sighed as he shifted and removed the flaming skull blanket that kept him warm the night before. '_Time to get up and go to the first day of Hell.'_

Staggering to his dark oak dresser where jars, brushes, different fabrics, containers, and other things strewn across its surface. Digging through the drawers he pick out a tight, forest-green, ¾-inch sleeved, shirt and a black skirt that ended a little before his knees. He also slipped on a pair of anklet socks, black ½-inch heels, choker, and six black bracelets on each wrist.

Applying Kohl around his jade-colored eyes to hide the insomnia rings and brushed his shoulder-length scarlet hair. He deemed himself ready for the day, grabbed his backpack -which was unusually shaped like a gourde - and headed for his door and down the stairs.

_**line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line**_

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?!!!!" yelled a voice from what was presumably the kitchen. The shout was followed by a loud shatter.

Gaara sighed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. '_Fighting again…Morons._'

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU"?!!!!!!" asked a more feminine - and loud - voice followed by a heavy _thunk._

"EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS!!!! YOUR SO CALLED "FOOD" IS TOXIC WASTE!!!!!!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU TOXIC WASTE!!!"

"YOU GONNA COOK SOME MORE!?!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!!! YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!!" the feminine voice screeched and was followed by loud crashes, bangs, booms, and other violent noises.

'_Better stop them before they destroy the kitchen. Again.'_ another sigh for good measure and Gaara entered the kitchen doorway. Immediately the flying objects and loud cruses stopped as the other two people in the room realized there was another presence.

"One word and I'll kill you. Slowly." Gaara warned (threatened) as Temari, his older sister, started to open her mouth. He moved through the wreckage on the floor to the off-white fridge. Opening it and bending over to reach something toward the back, Kankuro, his older brother, couldn't help but make a remark.

"Oh, Kami-sama Gaara! I could swear you were a girl from this angle!" he fell to the floor laughing. Temari put her hand over her mouth, trying and failing miserably, to stop her laughter.

Immediately straightening up, Gaara turned to face his siblings, a tiny blush present on his marble skin. "You die now." before he could move something, more like someone, came sliding through the kitchen and crashed into him. Gaara and the person tumbled to the floor.

After a few moments, the figure sat up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry Gaara-chan, I haven't yet mastered stopping." she apologized with a sheepish grin and a nervous chuckle. She stood and helped Gaara up who just glared at her for a moment or two longer than normal.

The girl that knocked Gaara over and stood in front of him was a couple centimeters taller than him, though, that wasn't too hard considering he was smaller than average. She had her long, dark brown, hair swept up in a loose fitting ponytail that reached her lower back. Her oddly red eyes were exceptionally bright with a few layers of black eyeliner to hide her own insomnia marks and light tan skin. Her outfit, basically, was all black: black long-sleeve turtleneck, black denim jeans with a few tares in them, black sneakers that have seen better days, and several black wristbands to complete her look. The look suited as it always did.

"Shikyo what do you want?" he asked after registering her outfit and intensified his glare.

"I'm her to go to school with you silly! Also, I wanted to see how all my hard work paid off. Oh, and stop glaring at me; you know it doesn't affect me." she grinned.

Gaara just turned, picked up a piece of brunt toast, walked right past her, and head for the front door.

"What I say?" she asked the remaining siblings.

Temari scoffed, and asked sarcastically, "Have you ever heard of a knocking or a doorbell?"

"Yes." Shikyo stated obliviously.

Temari huffed in exasperation and went to get her stuff for school while Kankuro snickered in his hand.

"What is with everyone today?" Shikyo asked no one in particular as she watched Temari leave the kitchen.

"Dunno kid, but we better get goin' if we don't wanna be late." Kankuro said with amusement as swung an arm around the shorter brunette and led her outside.

_**line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line**_

Gaara was already waiting in the car, throwing the blackened toast away before he got inside. '_I can't believe I agreed to this! The beatings where better than this. And why do I have to wear a skirt?! She's wearing jeans and she looks like a girl. I mea--'_ Gaara's thoughts were cut off when a voice spoke upon entering the car.

"Gaara," Temari started, "I know you don't like this but we don't want you hurt anymore. And you have to admit this is one of our better plans." she joked, thinking back on the other failed attempts they had tried to get people to stop bulling Gaara.

"Hey, this was MY idea! Those other ones were yours." Shikyo said sliding into the backseat next to Gaara as Kankuro got into the passengers seat.

Temari glared daggers at her, Shikyo just acted oblivious to it, and Kankuro just snickered.

Shikyo, as always, ignored Temari's glares and asked Gaara a question as they pulled out of the driveway, "Gaara-chan you hav'ta act like a girl, 'kay? So that means no death threats 'cept when I say its okay. No deep voices but you don't have that so no need to worry. Umm… Stay by me 'cuz I don't wanna be alone and you might need me for sumtin', M'kay?" she finished with a smile as she slipped on her black sunglasses.

Gaara didn't respond but tilted his head down so Shikyo knew he understood. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each thinking about their first day at a new school. The silence, however, was broken when Shikyo asked:

"Gaara can you come with me to the principal's office; I don't want to go alone." the meekness in her voice made Gaara look toward his usually confident 'friend'. She was wringing her hands with the hem of her shirt and worrying her lip, something Gaara never seen her do before.

'_What's wrong with her?'_ he wondered as he gave a slight nod of understanding. The nod seemed to easy the tension from her unusually nervous fatigue. '_I'll ask her when we're alone'_ he decided as the reached the school.

"Okay, everyone meet up here after school and no half-assing around!" Temari told the others as she found a parking spot close to the entrance of the school.

"Yea, yea, we'll be here." Kankuro waved dismissively as got out of the car and headed for the school.

"You better! I'm not waiting for your lazy ass!" Temari shouted as she locked up the car and sped ahead Gaara and Shikyo.

"You ready, Gaara-chan?" Shikyo asked in that meek voice again.

"Hn. What's wrong with you?" Gaara inquired as the slowly made their way to the school.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You are; now tell." he stopped by a big oak tree in the middle of a garden-like area. Gaara gave her that told her this was not up for discussion so you had better tell.

"Fine." her shoulders shrugged in defeat as she told what was wrong, "What if what happened at Suna happens here? I don't think I would make it this time." she looked down; finding her feet very interesting.

"Everything will be fine. Just stay by me and don't do anything stupid." Gaara said his voice quiet and filled with a strange sort of comfort.

"Hmm, maybe." Shikyo just started walking again a slightly dazed look on her face.

Gaara followed, not wanting to be alone in a skirt, her into the structure of supposed education. '_New school; new hell. Great, this time hell has me wearing a fucking skirt.'_ he thought as he passed the threshold and his eyes fell on the banner.

WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: A PLACE OF LEARNING AND TOLERANCE!

* * *

**Kida:**WHOOOOOT!!!! First Naruto fic! And longest chapter I have ever written ever!! 

**Chey:** Gaara… in a …skirt. /splurt splurt/ .::nosebleed:: X.x

**Bunny:** Hehehe… Skirt. ::giggles::

**Kida:** You should know who the main character is. /cough Gaara cough/ …. Anyways, I'm not sure who to put with Shikyo or Kankuro. I have an idea of who's gonna be with Temari even though I'm not a big fan of het….

**Chey:** Read and review!! Flames always accepted! And don't forget the cookies!!!!


End file.
